Battle of Sumberg
|- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|Union | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Confederate States of America |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders and leaders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|Jesse L. Reno John Sedgewick | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Jubal Early |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Units involved |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|Reno's division and Sedgewick's division | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Early's division |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Strength |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|13,500 | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|6,000 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|684 | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|652 |} The '''Battle of Sumberg '''was the first battle of the Richmond Campaign, fought on February 11, 1861. Grant dispatched 2 divisions (13,500 men) over to overrun Jubal A. Early's division. After not successfully succeding in destroying Early's forces Grant ordered Reno to withdraw. Background At the start of the Richmond Campaign, Grant was ready to make a large blow to the Confederate's by taking Richmond. To do this, he'd have to pass through many defenses. The first defense was by Jubal A. Early's division, of which Grant thought was "easy to overrun". Grant underestimated Early's strength and sent a small force instead of a large force that would have been more proper for an offensive. Battle At about 4:00 p.m, on February 11, 1861, the Union attacked some 6,000 Confederate defenders. Grant brought 13,500 men to the assault, not realizing how well the Confederate's were prepared. Brigadier General John Sedgewick was the main Union commander attacking. He had expierance battling; he had just returned from the Battle of Anderson, the first battle in the Take Command War. John Sedgewick decided the best plan was to attack the Confederate's in the center. He organized 10,000 of the troops to head to the center and 1,000 to go on each sides. Grant, upon hearing this, criticised Sedgewick for making a "lousy, weak plan" but couldn't send his courier in time to get to Sedgewick. Sedgewick led his troops through nearly 100 yards of fire. However, the Confederate's aim had been bad, and had only caused about 15 casualties (3 killed, 12 wounded). Once Sedgewick made it to the top of the hill, he was immeditally killed. So, Jesse L. Reno took over the charge. The Confederate's replused the Union attack two times in a row, with heavy casualties. Seeing no win, Reno ordered his 2 brigades back. Aftermath Despite the great job Early's men had done at Sumberg, Early, seeing that an impending force could destroy his men at any time, retreated a mile back to where 22,000 troops under James Longstreet were. Union general Grant decided to withdraw back but then siege Dearingsburg where James Longstreet's men where.